


Тот, кто видел однажды тьму

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Челлендж, талигойский юг [6]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Cover, Gen, Song - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Ты не низость творишь - а местьПусть не дрогнет твоя рукаЗа твоей спиною векаСправедливости жаждет честьИнстаграм автора
Series: Челлендж, талигойский юг [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Тот, кто видел однажды тьму

[Aeterna Yuh](https://soundcloud.com/user-421465165-420056488) · [Тот, Кто Видел Тьму](https://soundcloud.com/user-421465165-420056488/tot-kto-videl-tmu)


End file.
